


Chained Freedom

by Megchad22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Order of the Pheonix, Gen, Mild Weasley Bashing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megchad22/pseuds/Megchad22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the only way to tell the truth is to give up the only freedom possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained Freedom

The slamming of the door of his room roughly woke Harry from and uneasy slumber. Sleepy confusion filled him as the face of one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, swam into view over head. 

“Hurry, ‘Moine, we don’t have much time.” The voice of his other friend Ron rang out from the door, which gave muffled thud. After Harry grabbed his glasses he realized that there was some kind of green tinted shield over the door which Ron was keeping up with his wand.

“Do you trust me?” the breathless question drew his attention back to Hermione. She must have read the answer in his eyes because even before he said anything she relaxed marginally. “Then know I won’t hurt you.” 

She quickly pulled a knife from her coat pocket and pricked his finger before he could move. The blade was so sharp that there was no pain as a drop of blood surfaced. Harry could only watch, stunned, as the girl swiftly cut into her own forearm. She never flinched at the lightning bolt shape that bled profusely in her arm. “I, Hermione Jane Granger, daughter of Mary daughter of Jack do willingly bind myself: mind, magic, body and soul into the service of Harry James Potter, son of Lily son of James. May he use me as he sees fit. I forsake any bond, any family, and any vow that is contradictory to his best interests and lay everything I am or have at his feet. I will keep no secrets from him, no knowledge will be withheld. I accept any punishment for past and future actions that he deems necessary. Let this bonding be eternal and unbreakable. So I intend, so mote it be.” 

There was a flash of white searing behind Harry’s eyes. When he blinked her arm had healed and Ron had taken her place. There was a second flash as the boy completed the same actions and vows as the girl. Harry felt his magic respond, asking his intentions. He felt the answer pull itself from him as he was suddenly engulfed in this incredible warmth. The green shield fell as Hermione and Ron both looked at him shocked.

“That’s how you feel about us?” Ron whispered reverently.   
Harry jolted as the door blasted open, revealing several Order members. They stormed into the room wands drawn but to his confusion didn’t put them away when they realized who they were aiming at. In fact all but Tonks, whose hair had shifted in confusion herself, the group looked even more menacing.  
Before they could say a word Ron called out, “You will not hurt him again!” Both the now marked teens dived at their master. Hermione summoned Harry’s things, including Hedwig’s empty cage, and Ron activated the Portkey that would take them away from the house.


End file.
